


La vie avec toi.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [11]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Cute, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Prince Charming (Tales From the Kingdoms) Being a Bastard, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31. Contes des royaumes] : Elle avait voulu la tuer, à une époque… Maintenant, tout était si différent. Lilith/Blanche-Neige.
Relationships: Lilith/King (Tales from the Kingdoms), Snow White/Lilith (Tales From the Kingdoms), Snow White/Prince Charming (Tales From the Kingdoms)
Series: Sur votre 31 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. 21. Flamme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mot du 19/06/2020 Flamme
> 
> \- Fandom du 04/06/2020 : Les Contes du Royaumes
> 
> \- Défi couple 271 : Lilith/Blanche-Neige (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-huitième drabble à l'infini : Lilith (CDR) / Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Prompt du 19/08/2020 "Ta vie ou la mienne c'était le marché, et comme je ne veux pas te perdre, je vais me sacrifier." "Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On vient à peine de construire quelque chose !" "Je sais et c'est pour ça que je le fais, parce que je t'aime."
> 
> \- B : Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 113. De temps en temps
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lilith (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Défi 78 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire post-canon de votre fandom
> 
> \- Titre du 04/10/2020 : La vie avec toi.
> 
> \- 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 14. L'air et la terre. La lumière et les ténèbres.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 11 défis.

Ça n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça.

Il y avait du sang, tellement de sang, partout, Lilith ne voyait plus que cela _et ce n'était pas supposé se terminer ainsi_!

Après le réveil de Blanche-Neige, elles étaient supposées partir ailleurs, recommencer une nouvelle vie, ensemble, et être heureuses, pas…

Pas se perdre une nouvelle fois parce qu'une bande de villageois avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle, et Lilith n'aurait pas dû être surprise, elle avait été la méchante reine après tout, rien d'étonnant à ce que brûle dans leurs yeux cette flamme de colère qui était autrefois également dans les yeux de la princesse.

Ils l'avaient attaquée et puis…

Tout avait basculé en un instant, si Lilith avait pu esquiver sans la moindre difficulté, ce n'avait pas été le cas de Blanche, qui avait été touchée, et…

 _L'épée était empoisonnée_.

Oh oui, bien évidemment, sa réputation de sorcière maléfique la précédait, de temps en temps on avait déjà tenté de l'attaquer, sans succès, ils ne seraient pas assez idiots pour essayer de la tuer sans avoir de bonnes chances d'y arriver cette fois, et quand la princesse s'était interposée, et avait reçu l'attaque qui ne lui était pas destinée, Lilith avait manqué hurler.

_L'air et la terre._

_La lumière et les ténèbres._

Ce n'était pas à Blanche-Neige de mourir.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qui allait se passer.

« Non, non, avait marmonné l'ancienne reine en voyant son amante s'effondrer dans ses bras, sous les regards horrifiés des autres, non, non tu ne peux pas me faire ça Blanche-Neige, non, non pas maintenant !

\- C'est bien… Murmura la princesse, couverte de sang. Je meurs pour toi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je… Ta vie ou la mienne c'était le marché, et comme je ne veux pas te perdre, je vais me sacrifier.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On vient à peine de construire quelque chose !

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je le fais, parce que je t'aime. »

Un sourire faible sur les lèvres, la brune exhala alors un dernier soupir, avant de brusquement s'éteindre.

Et alors, un hurlement déchirant, empli de désespoir se fit entendre.


	2. 22. Falaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/06/2020 : Les Contes du Royaumes
> 
> \- Défi couple 271 : Lilith/Blanche-Neige (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-huitième drabble à l'infini : Lilith (CDR) / Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 26/08/2020 Vos personnages se retrouvent après un moment passé à l'écart l'un de l'autre où ils avaient craint pour leur sécurité.
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- B : Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 114. feu de cheminée
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lilith (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Prompt 135 : « J'ai tout fait pour toi. Tout ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 9 défis.
> 
> Contexte : UA où Lilith n'a jamais été la méchante reine et où Blanche-Neige a épousé le prince « charmant ».
> 
> ND'A : Je n'aime pas le prince. Vraiment pas. Mentions de violences conjugales.

« J'ai tout fait pour toi. Tout ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne l'a jamais été, le prince est un menteur, et si Blanche-Neige ne l'a jamais aimé (il n'y a toujours eu que Lilith dans son cœur de toute façon), elle s'en veut maintenant d'avoir cru à ses jolies paroles, d'avoir pensé qu'il essayerait sincèrement de la rendre heureuse.

Il voulait une jolie épouse docile qui se plierait à ses moindres désirs, pas vrai ?

Il ne l'a pas eu, ne l'aura jamais parce que ça, _ce n'est pas elle_.

Elle court, elle fuit, elle ne sait pas où exactement, mais loin de cette prison dorée, et elle n'y retournera plus jamais, c'est la seule certitude qui l'anime actuellement.

Elle saute du haut de la falaise, sans la moindre hésitation, espérant peut-être se noyer.

Elle survit pourtant.

Peut-être a-t-elle encore une chance de s'échapper après tout.

_§§§§_

Le roi est mort.

Longue vie à la reine.

C'est la première chose que Blanche-Neige apprend en revenant au château de son père, et c'est sa belle-mère qui l'accueille, en la serrant dans ses bras, comme pour être vraiment sure qu'elle est réellement là, ce que la brune ne comprend pas, elle croyait qu'elle la haïssait, et pourtant dans son regard, il y a de la tendresse, de _l'amour_.

Ce que ne sait pas la princesse, c'est que Lilith n'a pas cessé de la surveiller avec sa magie durant ces deux dernières années, et a vu avec horreur sa bien-aimée vivre avec son prince ce qu'elle-même avait vécu autrefois aux mains du roi, le roi qui n'est plus là, le roi est mort, enfin, à la guerre, et Lilith peut finalement respirer librement.

Elle est libre, et Blanche-Neige aussi, et elle ne laissera plus jamais rien ni personne la lui arracher de nouveau.

Le prince va essayer de récupérer sa femme, évidemment.

Qu'il essaie seulement.

_§§§§§_

C'est devant un feu de cheminée que Blanche-Neige se confie à Lilith, lui confie les abus qu'elle subit depuis qu'elle est mariée, et pour la première fois aussi, la blonde lui en parle également, lui parle de cet ogre qu'elle a eu pour mari, et finalement, Blanche-Neige comprend pourquoi elle a été en colère pendant si longtemps.

Et c'est aussi devant un feu de cheminée que, plusieurs semaines plus tard, elles s'embrassent pour la première fois.


	3. 23. Beau/belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/06/2020 : Les Contes du Royaumes
> 
> \- Défi couple 271 : Lilith/Blanche-Neige (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-huitième drabble à l'infini : Lilith (CDR) / Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 14 : Un baiser pour réveiller une personne endormie
> 
> \- B : Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 128. Le bon vieux temps
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lilith (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 7 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Fin de Charme.

Blanche-Neige avait toujours su qu'elle était belle.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on le lui répétait, elle était Blanche-Neige après tout, la fille du roi, aux cheveux ébènes, aux yeux violets, à la peau blanche et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang, elle se savait magnifique, et à la vérité, c'était le bon vieux temps alors, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore à se préoccuper de la haine de sa future belle-mère, et d'uniquement vivre et être heureuse.

Et puis Lilith avait essayé de la faire tuer, lui avait donné une pomme empoisonnée, puis le prince l'avait réveillée, puis trahie, et elle avait de nouveau été maudite.

Et, maintenant qu'elle se réveillait finalement, embrassée par la reine Lilith, Blanche-Neige réalisa qu'ils avaient tous eu tort.

La plus belle, ce n'était pas elle, non c'était Lilith.


	4. 24. Loin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/06/2020 : Les Contes du Royaumes
> 
> \- Défi couple 271 : Lilith/Blanche-Neige (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-huitième drabble à l'infini : Lilith (CDR) / Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur une personne qui subit une malédiction et se fait transformer en animal et qui est recueilli par son pire ennemi ?
> 
> \- B : Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 119. Cochons
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lilith (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 20 : Un baiser d'une méchante reine
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Pendant les premiers chapitres de Poison.

Un chat…

Elle était devenue _un chat_.

Enfin pas exactement, elle s'était plutôt transformée en mignon petit chaton au pelage noir, loin de la femme blonde superbe qu'elle était d'ordinaire, mais là n'était pas le sujet, le problème était surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pour l'instant pas se retransformer.

Et c'était un problème, effectivement.

Elle était Lilith, elle était la reine, elle n'était pas une vulgaire gardienne d'oies ou de cochons, ce n'était pas elle qui était supposée subir ce genre de malédiction bon sang !

Et pourtant, elle était là, en train de déambuler dans les couloirs du château, à cause d'un artefact ramené par ce maudit Aladdin, forcée d'attendre au moins une douzaine d'heures avant de pouvoir redevenir humaine pour de bon.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu rester dans sa chambre, personne n'allait venir la voir de toute façon, mais elle était curieuse d'explorer le château sous cette nouvelle forme, sans que personne ne sache qui elle était réellement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur celle qu'elle était supposée haïr de tout son être.

Blanche-Neige.

La fille du roi.

Sa belle-fille.

Alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, la brune lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Salut toi, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin, fit la princesse en serrant le chat contre elle, et Lilith aurait pu essayer de la griffer pour s'extirper de ses bras, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. »

Et puis, on pouvait être surnommée la méchante reine et aimer les câlins et les gratouilles !

_§§§§_

« Je crois que ma belle-mère me déteste, confia la jeune fille au chaton tout en le grattant derrière les oreilles et Lilith se figea.

C'était vrai, et ça ne l'était pas.

Elle aurait dû la détester, c'était dans l'ordre des choses après tout, mais c'était impossible.

Elle l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que je lui ai fait, je… Elle me déteste alors que je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, et je voudrais juste… qu'elle m'aime. Je l'aime moi, je crois que… que j'en suis amoureuse, mais elle, elle ne m'aimera jamais. »

Blanche-Neige ne sut jamais que ce simple aveu, murmuré innocemment à l'oreille d'un chat lui permettrait de s'éviter un bon nombre de souffrances dans le futur.

Même quand, plus tard, l'autre femme finit par l'embrasser, après la mort de son époux, elle ne lui dit jamais qu'elle avait passé plusieurs heures dans la peau d'un chat.

Ce serait son petit secret.


	5. 25. Âme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/06/2020 : Les Contes du Royaumes
> 
> \- Défi couple 271 : Lilith/Blanche-Neige (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-huitième drabble à l'infini : Lilith (CDR) / Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- B : Blanche-Neige (CDR)
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 126. Angleterre Victorienne
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Lilith (Contes des royaumes)
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 7 défis.

Lilith se moquait bien des qu'en dira-t-on.

Elle se moquait bien des regards sur elle, sur ces gens qui jugeaient sa relation avec Éléonore (ou Blanche-Neige, comme son ancienne belle-mère se plaisait à la surnommer), ces même gens qui n'avaient pas haussé un sourcil quand la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans avait été forcée d'épouser un homme de l'âge de son père, et d'avoir une belle-fille de deux ans de moins qu'elle.

Ils ne savaient pas qui elle était, son mari était mort de cause naturelle, et oui, c'était un mariage arrangé, oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de sa belle-fille, et elle l'avait épousée une fois son veuvage terminé, mais que diable, on n'était plus à l'époque de l'Angleterre Victorienne elle avait le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait !

Lilith savait en son âme et conscience que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas mal, et tant que celle qu'elle aimait continuait à lui sourire, à l'aimer, à la chérir, elle se sentait prête à affronter le monde pour elle.


End file.
